E is for Exquisite Corpse
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: E in my Alphabet song Drabbles challenge. SteinXScythe, How much more pathetic could you get when the taste of chloroform is familiar? Yaoi, Slash, --Explicit content warning inserted here.-- You were warned.


E is Exquisite Corpse-- Hedwig And the Angry Inch OST (probably the best music ever…)

Fandom: Soul Eater

Pairing: SteinXDeath Scythe (first time writing in this fandom and this pair, tell me know what you think.)

Rant Space: okay, seriously, first time writing this pair, or this fandom, don't get pissed off at me please. And also, this is the first smutty entry to my contest. Also, no. I do not own them.

Scythe came to slowly, his head hurting like a little miner was behind his eyes scrambling his brain with high test explosives.

All he could remember was walking into the medical ward of the school to see Maka then all of a sudden there was the familiar taste of…

Chloroform.

Then he realized how truly pathetic it was that the taste of chloroform was familiar…

He opened his eyes then regretted it because the overhead light was on and it attacked his eyes like a wild dog attacks quail.

"Stein?" he asked weakly and there was a chuckle.

"am I that predictable?" Stein's voice was calm and amused as always and Scythe grit his teeth angrily.

"yes. Untie me." Scythe declared, eyes slowly opening then fluttering as his head reeled.

"just examining that scar you were talking about, no trouble intended." Stein answered and chuckled a little. Scythe examined that statement and then his eyes shot open.

"huh? But that scar's--" he stared, ignoring the pain and looking down at himself.

"on your leg. I took the liberty of removing your clothing." Stein smiled up at him, straddling him on the examination table.

"well don't! My liberty!!!!" Scythe nearly shrieked as Stein pulled a small scalpel.

"oh but I have to check up on it. After all the tracking device I installed is losing it's charge." he answered and Scythe nearly broke his restraints himself.

"THE WHAT?!" he screamed and Stein chuckled.

"oh don't be so shocked Scythe. After all, I'm not one to let go of the past." he said softly and lowered the scalpel to Scythe's leg.

"you are too! You forgot your arm pretty easily!!!" Scythe said quickly, trying to keep his attention. Stein frowned and looked back up.

"no actually my original arm is somewhere in my house. Packed in formaldehyde of course." he answered and Scythe shivered.

"that's disgusting." he muttered and Stein rolled his eyes.

"oh you know that if you lost your arm you'd keep it." he stated and stabbed the scalpel into his thigh. Scythe whimpered a little and Stein smirked up at him. "I used a numbing agent of course, I'm not cruel."

"the hell you aren't…" Scythe muttered and Stein tsked, looking into the wound then reaching in without any warning and pulling a small blinking object from his thigh. Scythe blinked right back at it. "you were serious?"

"of course, I like to know where my things are." Stein answered and slunk up him, holding the tracker carefully with two fingers. "after all, you were borrowed not bought, and though your wife might've not returned you, I take my things back eventually."

"I'm not an object." Scythe muttered angrily and Stein grinned then abruptly pulled back.

"I know, which is why I haven't pushed it." Stein stood and walked over to the sink, washing his hands and dropping the tracker into a bowl with a metallic clang. "though I do like knowing where you are."

Scythe sighed and relaxed a little.

"you're such a worrywart." Scythe muttered almost to himself and Stein cast him a grin over one shoulder.

"oh you know, obsessive compulsive." he chuckled and Scythe sighed.

"untie me." he demanded and Stein turned, leaning back over him with a wide grin.

"I dunno, I was planning on having a little fun." he muttered and ran a finger down Scythe's chest to the strap over his hips. Scythe swallowed hard and looked down as Stein slowly lowered, hand crossing the leather strap and down to his member. "hmm, it's been a while since you were tied up like this Scythe."

"fuck…" Death Scythe hissed and earned an amused look from Stein as he slowly hardened in the doctor's hand. Stein crawled up onto the table and looked down into his eyes as he slowly started stroking. Scythe struggled a little in his bonds and lifted his hips a little into the sterile cold of Stein's gloved hand. Stein smiled a little and leaned down, kissing his chin softly.

"you are definitely my favorite toy." Stein chuckled softly and Scythe struggled harder.

"take off the damn glove." he growled and Stein smiled and stopped moving completely.

"I'll go one up." he stated and swiftly lowered, Scythe cursing a little as the warm feeling of hot breath on his member.

It was all too familiar, the biting taste of chloroform, the feel of cold metal against his back, that sharp feeling of pain warring against pleasure, and the driving need and pulsating hot making him want to scream.

Stein sucked him, moving over him like no bar girl or hooker had ever managed to do, and Scythe panted lifting up into his mouth. Stein took him deep, all the way down and Scythe groaned, biting on his lip to stifle the noises.

_They were still in the school._

There was a knock on the door and Scythe stiffened but Stein continued his ministrations.

"S-Stein, there's--" Scythe started and Stein looked up at him like he'd bite it off if he thought to interrupt. Scythe still wasn't sure why Stein got so excited over giving head.

Scythe stifled his noises and flinched at every insistent knock on the door as Stein increased his efforts. Scythe nearly let out a moan but managed to choke it back, letting out a soft whimper instead and thrusting up into Stein's throat.

The doctor took him fully, accepting his thrusts and urging him to increase them. Scythe let out a strained grunt then grit his teeth hard as he came, Stein swallowing around him and making him jerk hard with his orgasm.

Scythe fell back against the table panting and Stein lifted, wiping his lips with two fingers then licking the remains off seamlessly. Scythe shivered a little and Stein leaned down to his ear.

"stay perfectly still." he whispered and then draped a white cotton sheet over him and Scythe was indignant for a second at being expected to act as a corpse then went stiff at the voice on the other side of the curtain.

Maka…

Oh dear lord, if you exist, please, please help me out…

There was a brief conversation, something about Soul Eater being a moron and Black Star falling off a roof and cutting his head open, and then the door closed. The sheet was wrenched off him and Stein had to have been showing all 32 teeth with that smile.

"now, where were we?" he asked and Scythe felt like he could bury himself then and there.

End.

I actually really like this despite the fact it's so short.


End file.
